spinnyboizajfandomcom-20200215-history
Spinny Theories: Possible Empire Of Space-dwelling Boiz?
Spinny Theories - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=GRWbIoIR04c Welcome to Spinny Theories, and today’s theory will be on space-dwelling Boiz. As some of you may know, the space-dwelling Boiz that we know are Space Boiz, Moon Boiz, and UFBs. But is that all, or is there a... deeper side to this? The Base Knowledge: As stated in the introduction, the Space Boiz, Moon Boiz, and UFBs are the only known space-based Boiz that we currently have information on. It is also hinted that Galactic Boiz are another species, as in the Waterrift Boi page, https://spinnyboizaj.fandom.com/wiki/Waterrift_Boi The Boiz’ pages all hold basic information about the species. We will look into these pages now. Gathering The Facts: First, we will examine the Space Boiz, a common species (surprisingly). According to their page, Space Boiz are genetically adapted to living in cold areas, such as Mt. Shiveer and space itself. Their diet consists of bean roots, and they are proven to have a weakness to extreme heat. They also wear headflowers and moon necklaces. Now, the Moon Boiz. Similar to Space Boiz, they are a common species and live in Mt. Shiveer. Instead of bean roots, Space Boiz mostly have a mostly nautical diet consisting of crawfish, lobster, sea beans, and, surprisingly, moles. They also wear headflowers and leis instead of moon necklaces. We now turn to the infamous Unidentified Flying Boiz. Unlike the two previous, UFBs do not wear headflowers or leis/moon necklaces. Instead, according to pictures and descriptions, they wear rare dragonfly wings, and a picture shows one wearing a headflower, but not dragonfly wings, suggesting that not all UFBs wear them. It has also been suggested that they may wear a normal headflower and lei. Strangely, it has also been suggested that UFBs May have mostly green fur, unlike the two previous species, whose fur is galaxy-colored. Though, it has been confirmed in pictures that UFBs can have galaxy-looking fur, as well, hinting that they can change their appearance at will. Perhaps the most unusual thing about the species is that they have been hinted to be able to perform inter-dimensional travel. However, it is also said that they prefer snowy areas, not surprising. While we don’t know anything about Galactic Boiz, the fact that one has written a book suggests that they are of average/high intelligence. The title of this book “A Galactic Boi’s Guide To The Galaxy” makes one assume that the species is very well familiarized with space. Asking Experts: We have asked 4 Spinnyzoologists, 2 astronaut theorists, and 1 scientist about our theory, and also showed them the information gathered. The 4 Spinnyzoologists all gave their own replies, but they were all along the lines of “We may never know what space hides, but we have noticed how similar Space Boiz and Moon Boiz are in, uh, behavior and habitat, so it’s possible that other species are out there.” The 2 astronaut theorists gave more thorough answers, both of them along the lines of “It’s extremely possible that other species exist in space. While we aren’t Spinnyzoologists, we do know that all sorts of species may dot the endless multiverse. With us having explored only 4% of our own universe, who knows what else exists in the other ones?” The scientist, whom was a Spinny Boi/Wild Boi, remarked, “I haven’t read ‘A Galactic Boi’s Guide To The Galaxy’ yet, but I’ve been waiting to purchase it. In my most humble opinion, it is obvious that there are other Boiz out there. I mean, there are other cosmoses out there, with gahzillions of other galaxies. There is bound to be at least ONE planet or other heavenly body that holds life out there. I have no doubt about it.” Analyzing What’s Been Learned: If we look at our Boi analyzations, we can see that they all have something in common. They love snowy areas, and they can all have galaxy-looking fur. If you look at images of each of these Boiz, you can see that Space Boiz and Moon Boiz both have a rather simple attire. UFBs, however, also sport the rare dragonfly wings. This suggests that space-dwelling Boiz May have a hierarchy depending on species, in which the higher ranking are given the ability to fly. If it’s true that only 4% of our universe has been discovered, then it is possible that extraterrestrial Boiz of a higher intellect could be sending scientists as well. This idea is supported by the fact that Galactic Boiz are shown to have the skill to write basic pieces of literature. With all of this in mind, it’s very possible that all of the space-dwelling Boiz we know, as well as the ones we don’t, are part of a complex empire with social classes and high intellectual skill. Conclusion: In the end, we may never know how many galaxies we can count in the cosmos, or if we’ll even get to venture outside of our own planet, but we know that we can’t be alone. Nobody’s sure of where space ends, and we may never find out. While we’re down here wondering, some far-away neighbors may be wondering as well. Are those the only mysteries that our everyday world holds? Sure not. If you want to see more of these mysteries, follow us next time on Spinny Theories. Spinny Theories - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=GRWbIoIR04c Category:Theories Category:Not spinny boi